land_of_eldemorefandomcom-20200215-history
Event Adoption Tutorial
What is an Event? Events are held during special hollidays like Christmas or Halloween. On those events you are able to optain special and rarer pets by swaping tokens after collecting them from the spercific token pile. Every Event comes together with an own story line. These storylines can also base on earlier events like the Halloween event and The Christmas event. You can find all Story lines in the Event Log. How to Join the Event 'How to' You can join the event by simply click on the Explore icon on the red head bar. You'll be lead to the Eldemore map where you can choose the location of which event is held. In our example we are celebrating the Yuletide event and have to go to Silverport. The Silverport icon is glowing while you hold your cursor above it, this signalizes you that this location is available. In the right buttom corner you will find a little info box with some main information about the location. Note: You can mostly visit all other locations during the events but only the location on the current event has further options to collect tokens and get pets. 'The Event Location' Once you've arrived at the map and choose your event location you will be guide to the place where the event is held. Every event has it's own location and you will mostly not come back to those when the event is re-held in the further years. You can now explore this area by click on the spercific glowing places. These glowing places signalize you a further interaction. First, the place where you can optain tokens to trade in. Every Event has it's own spercific place where you can collect tokens or Rare pets. On this example it's a lights house in Silverport. 'Collecting Tokens ' Now you can collect your token on the token pile. Now you have to wait 15 minutes till you can collect further tokens. But not only tokens can be found around here. Sometimes a pet will show up. Those pets appear totally random and they will be a bit rarer than the usual pets. Once you've collect a token, it Will appear under the head bar next to your Bauble currency. 'Trade in Tokens for Pets' When you've collect enough tokens you can go to the main event location. Click on the glowing icon to get to the adoptin page. You will be introduced by the main character of the Event. In our example it's Captain Willi and his Sea Serval Fiore. Now you can choose between different pets to adopt. #'The Pets' Here you can see an example image of the pet you would like to adopt. Caution! There are mostly more outcomes then on the image shown, so make sure that you adopt as much as possible. #'Free Pets' Most pets can just be obtained when you have a certain number of collected tokens. But it will also appear that some pets will be for free. #'The Free adoption' Once you've adopted a free set of pets, you are not able to adopt more of them. The Adoption Button will fade into grey. #'Token Cost' Right next to the pet you will see the cost of how many tokens you have to pay to optain this pet. The price will change from pet to pet, as shown on the image. Once you've waste all your tikens and can't solve the cost anymore the Adopt button will turn into grey like the one of the free adopt. #'Normal Adoption' here you will find the normal event adoption button. As well as the name of the Pet set and the artist who designed those. Please keep in mind that you can't adopt a pet when you don't have enough tokens to trade in! 'How to Adopt the Pet' Now you can adopt the pet. #'The Pet' This is the image of the pet that you are goung to get. CAUTION! There are mostly more outcomes then on the image shown, so make sure that you adopt as much as possible. #'Description' A short description of the pet you are going to get. #'Artist' This is the Artist of the pet. #'Number of tokens you have' This is the number of tokens you currently own. If you don't have enough, you are not able to adopt the pet. #'Required Tokens' These are the tokens which are required to adopt this pet, if you don't have enough, you are not able to adopt the pet. #'Adoption Button' Here you can adopt the pet. If it's shaded in grey you are not able to adopt the pet. #'Cancel Button' If you don't want the pet you can click here to go back to the pet select If you got enoght tokens you can now adopt the pet and you should come to a page like this which confirms you a successfull adoption. 'Helpfull Links and Threads:' *Example Event Thread *Trade Rules